


Let's Make It Last

by WinchesterWytch



Series: We've Got Tonight [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Longing, Love, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWytch/pseuds/WinchesterWytch
Summary: A longing to be needed. A light in the darkness. Confessions of love.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: We've Got Tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Let's Make It Last

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Why Don’t You Stay. You have @cleighwrites to thank (blame?) for this. I had no intention of writing another part, but once she mentioned it, I couldn’t let it go.
> 
> Credits: @cleighwrites - Editor; @princessmisery666 - beta assist.

He pulls her to him, and the remaining turmoil of emotions sends the last of the tears clinging to his bottom lashes, spilling over the edge. She smiles softly up at him, her hands cup his face, and she thumbs the salty droplets from his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he exhales slowly, letting the warmth of her touch seep into his skin through the thin fabric of his henley.

Her fingers dance across his body from neck to torso; his skin ignites under her touch. When they slip under the hem of his shirt, his muscles twitch in anticipation as she pushes the fabric up his body. Her movements are agonizingly slow, and eagerness has him grasping a wrist with one hand and reaching behind his head with the other to finish removing the shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Catching her eye, he grabs her other hand and brings it to his lips, slowly kissing each knuckle. When she rolls her tongue across her lips and shifts under his stare, he pauses, wanting to cement this moment into his memory; she’s stunning, the glimmer in her eyes, the flush on her skin, the rapid beat of her heart where his fingers rest on the pulse at her wrist.

She’s the beginning and the end; she’s everything in the world to him. He knew the moment she said hello that she would be the one to give him everything he needed, the only one that he’d ever want; the one that he knew he could never have. Yet here they are, seeking shelter in each other’s arms.

He whispers her name, every emotion he feels contained in that single word; fear, longing, despair, hope, desire, love. Her eyes mist over, a single tear rolls down her cheek, and his chest tightens at the look she gives him. He swallows heavily around the lump forming in his throat and presses her hands flat to his chest, her touch a soothing balm to his tortured soul. Then she smiles, and it’s like a beacon shining out into a stormy night. He’s the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

Without warning, he feels her hands grip his shoulders, and she pulls him down into a scorching kiss. The intensity of it sends a jolt through his body like electricity skittering across a live wire; he wraps his arms around her as tightly as he can in an effort to ground himself. She releases him just as quickly as she pulled him in and steps back, eyes smoldering as she stares up at him through thick lashes, she quirks her lips and arches an eyebrow in invitation.

* * *

* * *

He whispers your name as a question, weighted with emotion. The need to show him that you want this, that you want to be everything to him, has you grasping for him and pulling him in for an emotional kiss. You let him go just as quickly and step back, your hands falling to your sides as you tuck your chin, hoping he can see just how badly you want him.

A curled finger lifts your chin, and the hope and longing you find in his stare hold you captive. Warm, verdant eyes follow the path of his calloused fingers as they glide along your jaw and down your neck to the ‘v’ of your shirt. He takes his time popping open each button. When exposed, bare skin reveals that you’re not wearing a bra, his lips part with a hiss, and his tongue presses against the backs of his teeth. Undoing the last button, his hand makes its way back up, pushing under the fabric at your shoulder. His fingers trace feather-light along your collarbone, lingering at the dip of your throat before slipping down your chest; fingertips slide between your breasts, and you sigh when he cups one in his hand, grazing his thumb over the already hardening nipple.

Stepping closer when he palms the other breast, you suck in a breath and slowly exhale, the longing to just _feel_ is all-consuming, and you melt into his touch. The loose fabric of your shirt slides down your arms, falling to the floor. Long thick fingers fan across your neck, the rough pad of his thumb caresses the delicate skin of your throat before pressing under your chin, tilting your head back. Plump pink lips skim yours, and your eyes flutter closed, your breath hitches as he places soft sweet kisses along your jawline. His tongue traces the shell of your ear and the whisper of your name fans across your cheek. Pent up desire swirls through you, making your heart ache to show him just how much you need him.

Your hands tremble as they slide down his body, knuckles brushing against him through the denim as you pop the button of his jeans and drag the zipper down. His hips instinctively shift closer to you, and you flash him a coy smile and run your fingers along the inside waistband of his boxers. You slip the material over his hips, crouching in front of him to slide the boxers and jeans down his legs until he can step out of them. Leaning into him, you slide your breasts along his body as you stand, and a growl reverberates from low in his chest.

He spins you and pulls you in tight; your back pressing against his chest, arms crossed over your waist as his thumbs stroke the skin beneath your breasts, his breath is hot against your neck as he continues to nip at your ear and kiss along your collarbone. You press your head into his shoulder when a hand glides over your stomach and his nimble fingers flick the button of your jeans open. He bites into your shoulder, making you cry out as he pushes the denim away from your heated skin. Turning to face him as soon as you step out of them, he grabs the back of your thighs and pulls you up, and you happily wrap yourself around him. Taking a couple of steps back, he sits on the edge of the bed with you straddling his lap. His hands roam your body, making you arch into him with a moan as you capture his lips once again, parting your lips to let his tongue sweep in, sensuous and unhurried; stealing more of your breath with each passing second, replacing it with his own, drowning you in the depths of his desire.

It’s exactly how you knew it would feel. He’d breezed into your life with a wink and a flirty grin, but you’d sensed the weight he carried, saw the pain and loss in the depths of those sparkling eyes. The need to protect him had been overwhelming, but he kept you at arms-length, too scared to let you in, never believing he deserved anything more. It didn’t stop you from falling for him; you were careful never to let him see the depth of your feelings, knowing it would only push him away. Tears pool in your eyes knowing how hard this must be for him, knowing how guilty he’s going to feel afterward, but you don’t care anymore. You’d be damned if you were going to let him go one more day without knowing. Knowing that there is someone, besides his brother, that he can trust, lean on when he needs it most. Someone that loves him unconditionally.

A hand slips up your spine, then cradles your head, and you cling to him as he flips you both over. The moment he lays you down on the covers, the tears spill from the corners of your eyes and seep into your hair. Releasing your mouth, he rests the weight of his upper body on his forearms, his smile brilliant until he opens his eyes and sees your face. He immediately tries to pull away, and you grasp his biceps, keeping him in place. He shifts his weight to one arm, his free hand cupping your cheek and thumbing the tears away.

“Hey, hey there,” the concern in his voice is palpable; fear and regret burn in his eyes. “We don’t have to— we can stop.”

Guilt for making him feel that way has fresh tears streaming down your temples. You vehemently shake your head; a strangled sob the only sound you’re able to emit. Once again, he tries to pull away, and you throw your arms around his shoulders, pulling his entire weight down on top of you and bury your face in his neck. The emotions consume you, and you begin to tremble beneath him. He rolls onto his back slipping his arms around your waist and tucking you into his side, half draped across his body as you continue to sob into his neck.

He whispers words of comfort as he lightly runs his fingers up and down your spine, his other arm now wrapped around your shoulders, letting your tears dampen his skin and hair. When the tears cease, you place a kiss to his neck before whispering in his ear, “I love you.”

His hand stills halfway up your back, and you feel the sharp intake of breath more than you hear it. You flatten your palm on his chest and push yourself up, moving your other hand to his shoulder as you look down into his stunned face. Clearing your throat, you firmly state, “I love you.” His hands grip your forearms and he tries to push you away, you press your weight into him keeping him in place, watching as the emotions play across his face, some too quick to register properly.

“I don’t care if you don’t love me back.” Wanting him to hear everything before he shuts down, the words begin to tumble from your mouth. “I don’t care if you shut me out, or ask me to leave, it won’t change anything. You are a good man, Dean Winchester, and I love you.” Your emotions swell, and your voice breaks. “Tomorrow- I don’t— I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as it ta— takes for you to realize that you deserve to be loved, to be happy.”

You see the tears begin to well in his eyes before he squeezes them shut and drags a hand across his face.

* * *

* * *

He had no idea what had gotten her so upset, but he wasn’t going to push her into telling him until she was ready, afraid she’d shut him out. Worried that he had frightened or hurt her somehow, he tried to pull away. When she wouldn’t let him go, he simply held her close, offering whatever comfort she would take. It feels like his heart is literally going to stop beating when she whispers that she loves him. Wrapped up in keeping his own emotions in check, afraid of hurting her, scared of dimming that light inside her he so desperately needs to keep him whole, he’d ignored her feelings, kept her at a distance.

When she confesses that she doesn’t care if he doesn’t feel the same, tears begin to pool in his eyes, and he scrubs a hand across his face because nothing could be further from the truth. He’s not sure how much more emotional upheaval he can handle in one night. He finally pulls out of her grip, moving up the bed. Hearing a hushed sob as she turns away, he realizes, too late, that his actions could be perceived as rejection and quickly reaches for her. She falls easily into his embrace as he brings her with him to lean back against the headboard and wraps an arm securely around her shoulders; she lays her head on his chest with a sigh and rests a hand over his heart, the other tucked between them.

The fingers on her shoulder absentmindedly draw circles on her upper arm as he tries to soothe her, as well as calm the whirlwind in his mind. When he feels like he can speak without sobbing, he kisses her forehead and then nudges it with his chin. She tilts her head back, her eyes wide and fearful. He smiles in reassurance then brushes his lips across her temple in a soft caress and feels her relax into him.

Lifting her hand from his chest, he kisses her palm before pressing it against his cheek, and she returns his smile. His eyes search her face before settling on her lips. He sees them part in anticipation and can’t help but lean down to give them a quick peck. As he pulls away, he whispers, “I love you, too, sweetheart.”

Her startled gasp makes him smile. He drags his eyes back to hers, and all the fear and doubt he’d seen only moments ago is replaced with love and hope. Once again, tears start to well in her eyes, and he shakes his head, lightly gripping her chin, making her look at him. “No more tears, okay?” He huffs out a sigh. “My heart can’t take it.”

A sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh passes her lips, and she mutters, “I’ll try, but I can’t promise.”

He runs his fingers through her hair, eliciting a soft hum of content as he folds her back into his embrace. They sit in comfortable silence for several minutes, hands and fingers ghosting over skin, offering solace and reassurance. Goosebumps pepper his skin when her fingers slide down his chest, nails grazing his stomach before tracing patterns on his thigh. She shifts out of his grasp, and he actually hears himself whimper at the loss of her warmth; his discontent is immediately replaced by a satisfied moan as she straddles his legs and settles herself in his lap.

His thumbs rest at the juncture of her leg and hip, fingers splayed around the supple skin of her thighs. Her fingers play along his shoulders as she leans in to kiss down his jawline to the sensitive spot near the back of his neck. When she nips his earlobe and rolls her hips forward, his fingers dent into her skin, and he shifts under her. Her soft sigh as she scrapes her cheek back along his scruff-covered jaw has him chuckling until he sees the hint of fear in her eyes again as she looks down at him.

“Tomorr-” she chokes on the word.

He tightens his grip on her legs and shakes his head, not wanting to talk about it. “Don’t.”

She blinks a couple of times then nods in understanding. “Tonight-” She clears her throat. “We’ve got tonight. Let’s make it last.”

He sits up, simultaneously pulling her in closer and their lips collide in a soul-binding kiss. Her fingers card into his hair as his trace up her spine. Bucking his hips, he twists and rolls her onto her back, bracing himself on one arm as he nudges a leg in between hers. Resting his free hand on her hip, he stills, eyes roaming her body in awe. He wants to take his time so he can show her how much he cares for her, how much he needs her.

The sound of her laugh when she catches him staring down at her like some lovesick schoolboy sends a wave of heat across his chest and face. Her knuckles graze down the side of his face, and he closes his eyes for a moment, reveling in the comfort of her touch. When he opens them, she’s watching him, a slight smile playing on her lips. He places a kiss to her temple then the tip of her nose. Brushing his tongue across her lips, he nudges her mouth open and her tongue darts out to meet his, breath mingling, hearts beating in sync. He realizes he’s been an idiot for denying himself this, for denying them both of this pleasure. He savors the taste of her, basks in the warmth of her skin, the thrill of fingers and hands memorizing every curve and swell.

When his thumb caresses her hip bone, her muscles twitch; her legs squeeze tightly around his thigh, making him smile into the kiss. He grips her around her waist, guiding her along the thick muscle of his leg, and she releases his mouth with a moan.

* * *

* * *

The taut muscle pressed against the slick heat between your legs fans the flames higher, but you’ve longed for this moment for so long, you want it all. Releasing his mouth with a moan, you still your movements on his thigh, taking in a couple of deep breaths.

Eyes filled with worry catch yours. “What’s wrong?” His gravelly voice is as thick as molasses, imbued with emotion, and it sends your heart racing.

You slide your hand down his body and then run your fingers through the sticky wetness on his leg. “Not a thing,” you declare, slowly wrapping your fingers around him, you caress his velvety skin. He groans and bucks his hips as you coat him with your slick. You become entranced watching the skin on his chest bloom with color, his eyes darken with lust, and his tongue dart out to roll across his lips before he throws his head back with a grunt.

His hands instinctively tighten around your waist, pushing you back down onto his leg. The jolt of pressure on your sensitive skin makes your walls clench involuntarily and your fingers tighten around him, making you both moan in response. You release your hold on him, and he moves over you, spreading your legs as he settles between them. He entwines your fingers with his and slides them above your head as he leans in to suck at the sensitive skin behind your ear, rutting into you at the same time. Writhing under him, you wrap your legs over his thighs and try to buck your hips, seeking friction.

His mouth sears your skin with heated kisses as he grinds his hips into yours, pressing you further into the mattress. He releases one of your hands and his fingers sketch a path down your chest before cupping a breast, gently kneading the flesh as you arch into his touch. When he pinches the nipple between his fingers, your freed hand drops to his back, nails scratching between his shoulder blades until it rests on the back of his head, holding him in place. He hums in approval, the vibrations sending little shock waves across your skin. His tongue sweeps across the hardened nipple, suckling at the nub; he drags the pebbled skin between his teeth as he releases it from his mouth.

You whine his name as his lips suck and teeth nip at the tender flesh of your chest, his tongue lathes over the sensitive skin as he moves to the other breast, his hand continuing to knead the one his lips are no longer latched onto. When he twirls the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, you bite into his shoulder, making him growl in response; this time, the sensation is like thunder rolling through your soul. When you begin to beg, dragging out his name in a lament, he moves up your body, sliding between your slick folds as he teasingly rocks his hips. “Need something, sweetheart?”

You lick your lips and suck in a breath at the sight above you. His cheeks are flushed, eyes almost black with desire, lips kiss-swollen, and hair perfectly tousled. The stunning beauty of the man smiling down at you makes you want to cry anew. Remembering your semi-promise from earlier, you blink the tears away and smile back. You wiggle your hips and arch your back as his tip presses against your entrance. “Just you.”

* * *

* * *

She wiggles her hips and manages to align him with her entrance. He chuckles to himself and slowly pushes in, hissing with pleasure. Once he’s fully seated, he closes his eyes and stills, the enormity of their recent confession surging within him, threatening more tears. His favorite moments with her playing out on the back of his eyelids as he revels in her warmth. He thinks again how wrong he had been to keep his feelings for her at bay; she was the only one that had ever made him feel whole, the only one that kept the darkness from completely consuming him. The touch of her hands cradling his face brings him back to the present. She pulls him toward her, and he opens his eyes just before her lips press against his, undemanding, letting him know that she’s with him, that she’s here for him, whatever he needs.

He drops his forehead to her shoulder, and she wraps her arms around him, waiting patiently. He lets a couple of moments pass as he reigns in his emotions. Planting a kiss on her shoulder, he slowly slides out and then back in, keeping a slow, steady pace, kissing and nipping at her skin wherever he can. Her hands roam his body, nails scraping across smooth skin, fingers tracing over his scars, leaving heat and comfort in the wake of her touch.

Never taking his eyes away from her, he watches as she slowly comes undone beneath him. When her skin glistens with the sheen of sweat and her chest heaves with each breath, he grasps her hips and pulls her closer; her legs wrap around his waist, and he feels her walls flutter as he hits that sweet spot, dragging across it as he pulls out.

He leans over her and presses a hand into the mattress above her shoulder as he quickens his pace; his other hand slips between them, his thumb rubbing against her clit. She wraps her fingers around his forearm, her other hand presses into the mattress, and she tightens her legs around him, leveraging herself to meet his next thrust mewling and whimpering his name.

The way she moves and the sounds he’s pulling from her captivate his heart. He can feel how close she is, and his pace falters when her walls begin to convulse around him. Sliding an arm under her shoulders, he pulls her up into his lap. Her hands skim over his shoulders, fingers denting into his flesh, rocking her hips as he presses his forehead into her chest. When she tilts her head back crying out his name one more time, he slides out then thrusts in hard, stilling as she clenches around him. The feel of her release sends him over the edge and he let’s go, following her into oblivion. They cling to one another until they’re both spent, hearts racing, breath ragged.

She leans back, pulling him with her; as they fall to the bed, he twists so that they land on their sides facing each other. His fingers lazily draw circles on her hip as hers trace the lines of his face. Her eyes flutter closed, and she drags her thumb across his lips before letting her hand fall between them with a sigh. He smoothes a lock of hair at her temple, asking, “Tired?”

She hums, shaking her head. “No, just thinking.”

When she doesn’t elaborate, he nudges her forehead with his chin, “Wanna share?”

Chuckling, she opens her eyes, and he can see the emotions warring in their depths. “I was thinking about the day we met.”

“I remember that day.” Smiling, he grips her hand in his, holding it against his chest. “Best day of my life.”

Her eyes drop to stare at his chest. “Then, why?” Her voice sounds small, her bottom lip trembling. “Why didn’t you let me in?”

He crooks a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to him once again. “Because I’m an idiot.” He watches as the tears pool along her lashes then he shakes his head.

“I knew.” She sighs heavily and then smiles. “The moment you winked at me and said ‘hello,’ that stupid smirk on those pretty pink lips, I knew what you’d be to me.”

He waits, watching as she chews at her bottom lip, apparently struggling with what she wants to say next. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I’ll be there.” She pulls her hand from his and lays it over his heart, fingers curling into his skin. “I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.” Her next words nearly break him. “It took us so long to get here, promise me- promise that you’ll come back to me.”

To her credit, she manages to keep the tears at bay; he’s not as strong. A single tear slips from his eye as he pulls her in, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much. I’m sorry it took me so long. I plan on spending every minute we’re together, making it up to you. You’re my light in this dark world, and I will always find my way back to you.” He ducks in for a kiss. “Together, we’ll find a way; we’ll make it last.” He spends the rest of the night showing her just how much he loves her.

* * *

* * *

The slap of bare feet echoes off the walls as you race down the hallway, sliding to a stop in the archway to the library. A choked sob escapes your lips at the sight of Sam carrying his brother’s battered and broken body into the room. You rush forward and drop to your knees in front of him.


End file.
